Inocencia perdida
by Alessandra-del-Rey
Summary: Es la noche de Halloween y Elsa ha convocado, por error, al espíritu de Edward Mordrake. Ahora, debe buscar a un nuevo compañero entre la troupe del freakshow. Cuando se encuentra con Loreen, escucha su historia y decide que no sera ella su nueva compañera. Pero no quiere irse sin algo de ella. Lemon. Edward/OC. One-Shot


**Bueno, esto es algo especial. **

**Una historia para mi hermana querida, Lorena. **

**Espero que te guste ^_^ Ahí va con todo mi amor. **

**Si se me ocurre algo más, tal vez haga una secuela de esto para ti ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Inocencia Perdida<strong>

_Nadie va a llevarse mi alma, vivo como Jim Morrison, directa hacia unas vacaciones perdidas. Noche de motel, compras y canto: oh, si, dámelo, esto es el cielo, lo que quiero de verdad. Es la inocencia perdida. Inocencia perdida. _

_Jessica Lange – Gods and Monsters_

Al principio lo escucho como una melodía ligera, y, poco a poco, la música se oía más clara, más alta...

Le estaban llamando.

¿Por qué alguien decidiría, conociendo las consecuencias, llamarle? No lo sabía.

Pero la voz en su cabeza, detrás de su cabeza, le insto a levantarse y empezar a andar.

* * *

><p>Una nube verde le cubrió por completo, y, segundos después, se encontró en medio de un campo. A lo lejos, se veían las luces de un circo. Resulto, hecho a andar.<p>

-Llegáis veinte minutos tarde

-Hemos decidido que es mala idea – dijo Paul. Ma Petite asintió en silencio, en los brazos de Eve. Loreen se mantuvo en silencio.

-Nunca se sabe lo que puede convocar a Mordrake, hasta un ensayo es arriesgado – dijo Eve.

-Sois una panda de supersticiosos – dijo Bette con una sonrisa torcida – Solo es un mito.

-Yo soy el único mito por aquí.

Las cortinas de la carpa se abrieron de golpe, dando paso a Elsa. Iba vestida con sus mejores galas y maquillada para actuar.

-No están preocupados por Mordrake, solo intento decir...

-¡Claro que no lo están! - corto Elsa a Paul – Solo es una tonta superstición. Vosotras dos – dijo señalando a Bette y Dot –, fuera del escenario. Una vidente me ha jurado que un importante caballero llegara pronto para re vigorizar mi carrera y debo ensayar nuevo material.

-Bueno, puedes ensañar cuando hayamos acabado. Somos la cabeza del cartel – dijo Bette, seria. Loreen levanto las cejas, perpleja. Nadie en el circo se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a Elsa.

-Unos cuantos aplausos para una chica con dos cabezas que canta una canción, ¿y crees que puedes quitarme mi puesto? - rio Elsa.

-Deberíamos discutir sobre nuestro salario.

-¿Como os atrevéis? ¡Yo he sido una estrella durante décadas! Vosotras no sois nada mas que una atracción de circo con dos cabezas, dando tumbos en el escenario, cacareando una melodía insulsa. ¡Iros de vuelta a vuestra tienda o os llevare al pantano y os dejare allí!

En silencio, lanzando dardos por los ojos, Bette y Dot se bajaron del escenario y salieron de la carpa. Elsa sonrió y se volvió a los demás.

-¿Y vosotros qué miráis? ¿Eh? ¿Apreciáis vuestros trabajos aquí? ¡Pues moved vuestras patas canijas y subid al escenario!

-No puedo hacerlo, Elsa – dijo Loreen en voz alta.

Paul, Eve y Ma Petite la miraron en silencio. Elsa se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo.

-Oh, ¿nuestra pequeña psíquica no puede hacerlo? No me lo digas, tienes miedo de Mordrake.

-Si quieres arriesgar tu pellejo, es asunto tuyo, pero no puedes obligar a los demás a arriesgarse por ti, Elsa. No voy a hacerlo. No puedes obligarme a tocar.

-Si no subes a ese escenario en este mismo instante, - Elsa se acerco lentamente a ella, señalándola con el dedo - puedes darte por despedida.

-Prefiero quedarme sin trabajo que arriesgarme a...

-¡Solo es un mito! - chillo la dueña del circo.

-¡No lo es y lo sabes! ¡Todos los sabemos! - grito Loreen mirando a sus compañeros. Paul la miro en silencio y Eve desvió la mirada.

Loreen asintió en silencio y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Es asunto vuestro – dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición – si morís o vivís. Pero yo no voy a arriesgarme.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salio de la carpa. Solo se había alejado unos metros cuando la música le llego a los oídos.

-In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel...

Se llevo las manos a las orejas y salio corriendo, buscando cobijo dentro de su tienda. Con los ojos entrecerrados, no vio la niebla verde que empezaba a cubrir la hierba alrededor del circo.

* * *

><p>-When you talk is like a movie and you're making me crazy... 'Cos life imitates art.<p>

La mujer en el escenario lo miraba a él, y solamente a él. Edward la observo, como se movía en el escenario, como, una vez que se percato de su presencia, le cantaba a él. Se sentó en silencio.

Esto no había sido un error.

La mujer lo había llamado a propósito. Estaba actuando. No era un ensayo o una reunión de amigos músicos.

-No one's gonna take my soul away, I'm living like Jim Morrison...

Le habían llamado a propósito.

Y se llevaría lo que era suyo.

Los músicos tras la cantante se percataron de su presencia y, de forma instintiva, supieron que algo iba mal.

-Oh, yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want... It's innocence lost.

La música bajo de intensidad y la cantante hizo contacto con él una última vez.

-Innocence lost.

Las últimas notas resonaron en la carpa y la mujer sonrió. Dando un paso atrás hizo una reverencia para Edward.

Mordrake se tomo el gesto como el fin de la actuación y, dándose la vuelta, salio de la carpa en busca de un nuevo compañero.

* * *

><p>Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, y supo que algo iba mal.<p>

No era poco común que, andando por la calle, o durante las actuaciones, notara la presencia de espíritus y apariciones que acompañaban invisibles a los visitantes del circo. Era su trabajo ponerse en contactos con estas almas en pena.

Pero esa noche no había visitantes en el circo.

En su tienda solo estaba ella.

-En eso, querida, estas equivocada – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Loreen soltó un pequeño grito y soltó el vaso que llevaba en la mano. El cristal se hizo añicos al chocar contra el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

Alto, vestido con una capa negra que llegaba hasta el suelo. Un bastón en su mano enguantada. Un sombrero de copa.

-Tu...

-Feliz víspera de todos los santos, señorita.

El extraño se llevo la mano al sombrero e hizo una reverencia, mostrando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Una cara deformada le sonrió malévola.

-Edward Mordrake, a su servicio.

Loreen retrocedió, alejándose de él.

-Yo no te he llamado, ha sido Elsa... Yo no...

-No importa quien nos llame – explico Edward – Sino que se nos ha llamado. Ahora estamos aquí y, por desgracia, no podemos irnos sin un nuevo compañero para nuestra troupe.

-Por favor... - suplico Loreen – Yo no he hecho nada malo, ni siquiera te he llamado, yo no...

-No llores querida – un murmullo se oyó en la tienda - ¡Silencio! Ten algo de cortesía por la dama, es normal que este asustada – Edward se volvió a mirarla – Alguien debe venir conmigo, y, antes de decidir quien sera, quiero escuchar tu historia...

-No hay mucho que contar.

-Quisiera escucharla, igualmente. Si mientes, _él_ lo sabrá.

-No hay historia... - murmuro Loreen – Nací así. Desde pequeña los veía, rondando a la gente, las casas... La gran mayoría eran benévolos. No tenían mala intención... - Loreen se quedo en silencio unos segundos, rememorando el pasado – Nadie me creía... cuando les decía lo que veía. Nadie creía que hubiera muertos paseándose por las calles, caminando con los vivos.

-Porque ellos no los veían – dijo Edward, mirándola fijamente. Era hermosa. El pelo rojo le caía por la espalda. Sus ojos, verdes, lo miraban llenos de lágrimas - ¿Qué paso después?

-Tenía quince años cuando le vi por primera vez. Era negro como el carbón y no se quedaba con una sola persona mucho tiempo. Desde el momento que lo vi supe que era malo. Se percato pronto de que podía verle. Y fue entonces cuando empezó a atacar a la gente. ¡Yo intente avisarles...! Pero no me creían. No... - un sollozo se escapo de la garganta de Loreen – Lo intente...

-Lo se... - dijo Edward.

-Mato a la primera mujer a los pocos días... La gente empezó a sospechar de mi, porque dije que iba a matarla. La envolvía y la secaba por dentro. Y mientras lo hacia me miraba y se reía. Cuando mato a la segunda, la gente vino a por mi. Escape, por suerte, pero volvieron a encontrarme. Entonces...

-Continua.

-Se que iban a matarme. Me ataron a un palo y se reían. Me decían cosas... horribles. No podía defenderme y entonces... Vinieron ellos. Yo los llame. Se que yo los llame. No se como pero vinieron cuando los llame. Y los mataron a todos. Fueron los espíritus, ¿sabes? Vinieron a defenderme. Y mientras uno a uno esos... cabrones iban cayendo muertos, yo me reía. Se que estuvo mal. Y que mate a casi cincuenta personas, con ayuda, pero las mate. Pero en ese momento me dio igual. Ellos estaban muertos y yo estaba viva. Eso era lo único que me importaba – Loreen suspiro – Y me reí. ¿Era esa la historia que querías, Mordrake?

Edward la miro en silencio. La voz de su otra cabeza le susurraba, dentro de su propia mente: "_No es esta". _

-Eres la primera que no intenta mentirme, o omitir detalles de su historia – dijo Edward, levantando su mano y acariciando con cuidado la mejilla de Loreen – Gracias. Lamento que hayas tenido que revivir tan aciago momento.

Loreen sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo revivo cada cierto tiempo. De vez en cuando veo a otros como ese espíritu. La mayoría de la gente aun no me cree cuando les aviso.

La mano de Edward seguía en su mejilla y en silencio, los dos se levantaron. Los ojos de Edward se clavaban en los suyos. Su mano aún seguía en su cara.

La voz demoníaca susurraba algo, pero Edward la ignoro.

Tentativa, Loreen dio un paso hacia el. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y Edward noto el calor de Loreen a través de la ropa.

-Tu no vendrás conmigo hoy – susurro – pero me gustaría tener algo tuyo conmigo cuando me vaya.

Loreen trago saliva.

Lentamente, la cara de Edward se acerco a la suya. Sus labios se rozaron un segundo y Loreen se aparto.

-Estas frio como el hielo.

-Querida mía... No estoy vivo – rio Edward. La mano que había reposado en la mejilla de Loreen se agarro a su cuello y la acerco hacia si. Los labios de Edward descendieron sobre los de Loreen y, como poseídos, empezaron a moverse con vida propia. Loreen gimió y levanto los brazos, apoyándolos sobre sus hombros. No se atrevió a abrazarle. Aún tenia una cara endemoniada tras su cabeza. Edward se llevo la mano a la cabeza y lanzo su sombrero lejos. Con cuidado, Loreen la acaricio el cabello, negro como la noche.

Poco a poco, fueron avanzando hasta la cama de Loreen. Cuando las rodillas de esta se golpearon contra el borde, Edward dejo de besarla y la empujo contra el colchón. La pelirroja cayo de espaldas y subió las piernas a la cama, frotando el interior de los muslos contra las piernas de él. Loreen notaba calor en la entrepierna y con una mano invito a Edward a tumbarse con ella.

-Ven.

Edward la miro en silencio y se llevo las manos al borde de su capa. Con un gesto, el manto negro cayo a sus pies y, con cuidado, se subió sobre Loreen.

-Hace tantos años que no siento el calor de una mujer hermosa debajo de mi.

-No tendrás que esperar más – susurro Loreen.

Las manos de Edward se colaron dentro de la camisa de Loreen y esta gimió cuando sus dedos llegaron a sus pechos. Agarrando la tela, Edward rajo de arriba a abajo la camisa, dejando a Loreen completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Él suspiro y hundió su rostro entre sus pechos, lamiendo y saboreando cada centímetro de piel que su boca encontraba. Loreen gimió, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. En cierto momento, sus ojos se encontraron con la cara sonriente en la cabeza de Edward. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un gemido ahogado.

Edward levanto la cabeza desde sus pechos y la miro.

-No la mires. Finge que no esta ahí. No le prestes atención...

-Lo siento – tartamudeo Loreen – Yo...

-No la mires. Y no pasara nada.

Los labios de Edward volvieron a sus pechos y poco a poco fueron bajando hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Sus manos se enredaron en sus pantalones y, con maestría, desabrocho el botón del pantalón, bajándolo con prisas.

Según pasaban los minutos, las manos de Edward se volvían cada vez mas frenéticas, sus labios, mas exigentes. Pronto, su boca encontró el punto central de Loreen y, sin perder un segundo, se lanzaron a por el, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo. Las manos de Loreen, sin poder evitarlo se agarraron a las sabanas, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, mientras la lengua de Edward la llevaba a lugares que antes de ese momento no sabia que existían.

Con maestría, la lengua de Edward se colo dentro de ella y Loreen grito al cielo por piedad, pero él no se detuvo. Ignorando sus gemidos, siguió acariciándola, lamiéndola, bebiéndose sus jugos.

Loreen se sentía cada vez más cerca del limite, sus gemidos cada vez más altos. Finalmente, no pudo más y, con un grito final, se dejo llevar por el placer que la lengua de Edward le proporcionaba.

Se quedo ahí, tumbada, luchando por recuperar la respiración. Sobre ella, Edward sonreía.

-Son ciertas las cosas que dicen de ti – dijo Loreen, jadeando – Eres realmente un hombre de incontables talentos.

-Aún no hemos empezado a divertirnos, querida.

Los brazos de Edward la cogieron en volandas y le dieron la vuelta. Loreen se encontró con la cara contra las sabanas. Las manos de él acariciaron con suavidad la piel de sus nalgas antes de azotarlas con fuerzas. Loreen gimió contra el colchón. Con brusquedad, Edward la obligo a levantar las caderas, y la pelirroja noto como acariciaba con sus manos enguantadas su entrada.

Loreen oyó el sonido de tela y, segundos después, algo rozo su entrada. Lanzo un gemido de expectación y, sin avisar, Edward se enterró dentro de ella. Era grande y la lleno por completo. Un gemido se escapo de los labio de él y, sin perder un segundo, Edward empezó a moverse.

Los gemidos de Loreen se ahogaban contra el colchón y sus manos se enredaban en las sabanas. Empezaba a notar una presión, gracias a los embistes de Edward. Las caderas de él se chocaban contra las de ella, cada vez más rápido. La respiración de Edward se volvió errática, como los embistes de su cadera. Loreen gemía cada vez mas fuerte, la presión en su coño cada vez más alta. Sentía calor en todo el cuerpo.

Por fin, el nudo en su vientre se deshizo y con un gemido final se dejo caer, lacia contra las sabanas. Sobre ella, Edward aún se movía, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. Una mano enguantada agarro el pelo de Loreen y la obligo a mirarle. A través de la niebla de su pos-orgasmo, Loreen miro a Edward, el sudor caía por su frente y tenia las mejillas encendidas.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron y con una embestida final, suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño a Loreen, se vació dentro de la pelirroja. Se quedaron parados unos segundos y, cuando por fin Edward salio de ella, su semilla se deslizo fuera de ella, manchando las sabanas.

Loreen cerro los ojos y noto como Edward la tapaba con una manta. Sintió los labios de Edward en la frente y sonrió.

-Ha sido... increíble.

Loreen abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor.

Edward había desaparecido.

Loreen se tapo con las sabanas y suspiro. Esta vez se había librado, pero se pregunto si la siguiente tendría tanta suerte. Sonrió.

Esperaba que hubiera una próxima vez.

Se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Busco y busco por toda la tienda, pero no encontró su camisa por ningún lado.

Como Edward, había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Puff, ha sido raro escribir un lemon con mi hermanisima en mente, pero creo que ha quedado bien ^_^<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
